unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Private Auster
Private Auster Private Auster is a soldier that managed to survive when the neurotoxin first hit the military base his comrades was located at. When [[Elliot Moore|'Elliot']], Alma, Jess '''& The Nursery Owner & His Wife' pulled up in a car and P'rivate Auster''' told them this when he approached their car window. "There was bodies.. military personal in the fen- in the barb-wire". The crossroads was now starting to get packed with more groups of people that was attempting to flee but due to every road being blocked off no matter which direction they wanted to go would result in them all having a grisly end. Once realising they was now all stuck and time is getting shorter, Private Auster '''with Elliot''' Moore from reading a map, quickly worked out that this is event seems to be happening to smaller & smaller populations and they need to get off the roads in case of terrorists releasing the chemicals or whatever could be watching the roads, so Private Auster and Mr. Collins (a Realtor) whilst speaking to the entire crowd of people, they both came up with a plan to find a safe zone, get off the roads and go where there won't be many people travelling & head west to a county called "Arundell" and that it won't be on that map Elliot & Private Auste'''r was looking at earlier, Mr Collins said "it would only be known on local maps & it would be mostly dirt roads, nobody lives out there". '''Private Auster then says "We go there & wait it out till it's over, is everyone in agreement? We should go into two groups. Those that are ready to go right now, and those that need to get things from their cars. We NEED to STAY in groups!" Shortly after the groups head off & start walking through the fields to get to Arundell. Private Austers group which had The Nursery Owner & His Wife '''was a very large compared to '''Elliot's group which still had Alma & Jess when suddenly the toxins somehow activated and Private Auster started acting very erratic, started walking backwards, and then pulled out his side-arm pistol.. The Nursery Owner '''(not yet effected by the toxins himself somehow) then nervously spoke to '''Private Auster '''calling out his name, '''Private Auster turned around and spoke directly to him "My rifle is my friend" then the next shot shows Elliot's group with a distant gunshot, meaning Private Auster most likely just took his own life. More gunshots could be heard after, meaning the rest of the group started using his weapon too. The fate of The Nursery Owner & His Wife is unknown as they seemed to be unaffected like everyone else was at the time. Relationships Allies * [https://unbreakablemovie.fandom.com/wiki/Elliot_Moore Elliot Moore] * [https://unbreakablemovie.fandom.com/wiki/Alma_Moore Alma Moore] * [[Nursery Owner|'Nursery Owner']] † * [[Nursery Owners Wife|'Nursery Owners Wife']] † * Mr Collins - † * Category:Humans Category:The Happening (film) Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Deceased Characters